


The bath

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is actually the continuation of my story "in the middle od a night" but it can also stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bath

Hm... thats a nice view. Miss 'i'm-so-nosy' is walking down the narrow riverside to take a short bath in the creek after days without a propper opportunity to wash ourselfs anywhere. she drops her cloak and as it glides down her shoulders, her naked skin becomes visible. Hm, looks so soft. The dark brown fabric passes her back. There's a thinn pale scar, almost invisible, a long line of silver drawn by a knife or something, which starts on her right shoulderblade and ends on the realy very nice cheek of her butt. She vanishes in the water slowly. When it reaches her navel she kneels down, gone is my nice view. But if one goes into the water, one have to get out again. Patience. She washes her hair in the water. Goose bumps on her arms. Seems to be cold. Cold? Ah, that promises a curtain state of her nipples. If she would only turn around a bit. She calls a washcloth to her hand and starts to rub it carefully over her body. Now she rises and - yes, turn around baby! A bit more... just a bit... i can almost see her breasts. Another tiny bit please. I suddenly recognize that my hand is rubbing my cock through to much layers of cloth. She turns a bit more. Yes please! Blast! Her arm covers what i'm longing to see. Not that her firm belly is not nice but thats unfair! And than she turns back. 

Holy shit! My comlink buzzes and i fumble around with it to stop that low sound before it blows my cover behind that bush. Force! When i turn my attention back to the naked women in the creek she is sitting on the huge flat rock, showing me her back again and plaites her hair to a thick, wet braid. Damn, it seems i misded something! Than she lays down and let the sun dry the beads of water on her skin. And yes, now i see her breasts. Oh so beautyfull! My hand is still busy rubbing over my erection.  Oh no, pleace, mercy! Her hand glides over her nipple. A fingertip flicks over it, hard and glosy from the water. Than she moves down over her ribcage, criss-crossing her belly and slowly sliding down her loin and finaly her hand vanishes between her tighs. Her body shifts slightly to make it more comfortable, as do i to get some more space for my aching cock. Oh baby... Hearing her breath go faster and seeing her second hand tugging her nipple, twist it betwin thumb and index finger, ah, yes! Low sighs and gasps cross her parted lips now, her hip moves against her hand her back flexes into a erotic curve. She seems to be close. Go on, baby, make yourself cry! I feel my dick twich and wet my pants with precome. Hell of the sith, i desperately need release! But i'll better wait until she leaves. And than she muffles a moan into her arm, rocking her hips hard against her fingers. I need all my concentration not to come, but the way her body moves under her climax... Shit! I mess up my pants with my sudden release. Pressing my lips together to prevent the escape of a moan. Fuck! I close my eyes, concentrate to calm myself down a bit. Suddenly a damp washcloth hits my face. 

"You could curtainly have use for that, Kenobi."

 


End file.
